Ce n'était pas ta faute
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: 3 déclarations, 1 révélation.Quand un passé déchirant remonte à la surface, et répond à plusieurs questions restées jusque là sans réponse.Haibara saura enfin le fin mot de cette histoire, évacuant les fantômes de son passé...


**Ce n'était pas de ta faute…**

La lumière s'alluma soudainement.

Yusaku, les yeux humides, chercha du regard l'écran digital du réveil.

04h32.

- Hmm… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chérie… ?

Yukiko s'était assise dans le lit. Elle avait le regard soucieux. Yusaku se tourna vers elle, et comprit que son regard reflétait le fait qu'elle avait compris quelque chose.

Elle observa son mari un moment avant de se décider à lui parler.

- Je crois que j'ai enfin résolu ce qui me turlupinait…

- A quel propos ? demanda son mari en s'asseyant à son tour.

Il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas de sitôt.

- La petite qui est avec Shinichi. Je crois que j'ai enfin compris quelque chose à son sujet…

- Et ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour nous ?

- Je ne pourrais pas le dire. En revanche, je ne sais pas si je peux lui dire ce que je sais. Je ne sais pas si le fait de ramener ça à la surface peut l'aider, et aider Shinichi. Je ne sais même pas si elle sait ce que je viens de me rappeler !

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Que t'es-tu souvenu ?

Yukiko croisa ses jambes sous les draps.

- Tu te souviens, notre dernier voyage à New York, lors du dîner de charité… ? Tu avais rencontré un éminent scientifique…

- Oui, le Professeur Miyano… Qui serait le père de la petite. Mais après ? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qui nous concerne.

Elle hésita. Puis décida qu'il pourrait l'aider à la décider dans son entreprise.

- Moi j'ai dans l'idée que si. Il était accompagné de sa femme. Et bien je me souviens d'avoir discuter un moment avec elle… Et j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Je n'y avais pas fait attention sur le coup. Elle paraissait extrêmement lasse. Et aussi…

La révélation de Yukiko amena un froid dans la chambre à coucher.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil du bureau de son mari. Tous les instruments étaient coupés. Tous, sauf un microphone qu'elle tenait dans une main, une cassette vierge dans l'autre.

Elle inséra la cassette dans l'appareil. Et attendit deux bonnes minutes avant de commencer à enregistrer la moindre parole.

Ce qu'elle avait à dire… Elle avait attendu trop longtemps dans la souffrance, elle ne pouvait plus faire attendre la personne qui entendrait ce message. Elle l'avait accompagnée en pensées pendant dix-huit années. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui annoncer cette nouvelle sans un peu de ménagement. Elle lui laissait un message chaque année, pour la même occasion. Pour son anniversaire.

Aujourd'hui, sa fille fêtait ses dix-huit ans.

Mais cette année, c'était différent. Elle avait découvert quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir espérer revoir le visage de sa fille.

Elle décida qu'elle ferait ce lourd aveu en dernier.

Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la joie de la jeune fille dans l'immédiat.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Shiho ! Tu viens d'avoir 18 ans ! Comme tu dois être grande… !

Elle essayait de garder une voix enjouée, et fut aidé en cela par des images de sa fille : elle imaginait cette dernière souffler des bougies sur un gâteau, entourée par sa sœur et des amis…

Mais pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que cela était impossible. Ses filles étaient aussi prisonnières qu'elle.

Puis vint le moment de se quitter. Il restait encore dix minutes de bande. Cela serait suffisant pour ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer. Cette révélation était trop lourde pour être gardée plus longtemps.

- Il est peut-être temps de te dire… En fait, je suis…

- Haibara !

Conan arriva essoufflé chez le Professeur Agasa. Ce dernier passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

- Bonjour Shinichi… Si tu cherches Ai, elle est au labo, en bas…

Conan ne répondit même pas. Il courut les marches pour descendre jusqu'au sous-sol, et trouva Ai Haibara devant l'écran de son ordinateur, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Que me vaut tant d'efforts de ta part, Kudô ?

Il prit le temps de souffler dix secondes avant de lui répondre.

- J'ai reçu un appel de ma mère. Elle m'a appris quelque chose sur toi.

- Ah ?

- Plus exactement… sur ta mère, Helena.

Haibara cessa de pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Elle fit tourner son siège et se plaça face à lui, sans pour autant quitter sa position. Conan remarqua qu'elle le regardait gravement.

- Tiens donc… Et que t'a-t-elle dit, au juste ?

- Haibara… Je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça… C'est délicat. Prépare-toi à un choc.

- Pour ce qui est du choc, attends-toi à en prendre un toi-même. Si c'est pour me parler de sa maladie, je suis déjà au courant…

Elle quitta finalement son siège, et se dirigea vers une commode fermée à clé. Elle l'ouvrit, et choisit une cassette dans un des tiroirs. Puis elle referma la commode, et mit la cassette dans un lecteur. Elle la passa en lecture rapide avancée, et au bout de quelques secondes, la voix de Miyano Helena crachota dans les haut-parleurs.

_- « Ta mère est là pour te guider. Je te soutiendrai toujours, alors ne perds jamais confiance… »_

- C'est ici que j'ai découvert son secret. Elle me l'annonçait dans cette cassette.

_- « …Il est peut-être temps de te dire… En fait, je suis… Je suis malade, ma petite Shiho. J'ai développé en moi des cellules cancéreuses. Elles accélèrent le vieillissement, et je vois de jour en jour ma vie s'amenuiser. Les médecins ne connaissent aucun traitement à cette maladie, qu'ils appellent « maladie orpheline » du fait de sa rareté. Elle porte un nom trop complexe pour moi, seul ton père pourrait me le rappeler. Je préfère ne pas y penser, vois-tu. Parce que je sais que le courage est la seule arme efficace qui me permette de me battre, je mets aussi ce courage dans l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras. Mais la vie m'est injuste. Elle m'a séparée une première fois de toi, et aujourd'hui elle s'acharne à nous séparer une seconde fois, mais plus radicalement… Hahaha… Cette pensée est si futile… Te reverrai-je seulement une fois, avant de quitter cette terre ? Ton père tente par tous les moyens d'apaiser mon chagrin, mais il ne le peut toujours. Il y a toujours cet acharnement du destin, et le travail de ton père ne lui laisse guère le choix quant à ses priorités… Mais tu es peut-être un peu trop jeune pour comprendre cela, bien que tu sois toi-même peut-être dans la même situation que lui… »_

Elle arrêta la cassette à cet endroit.

- Par la suite, elle revient sur mon anniversaire et m'annonce qu'elle me donnera de ses nouvelles dans la cassette de mes dix-neuf ans. Les deux dernières cassettes font également référence à sa maladie. Mais elle ne parle pas de l'Organisation. Ou alors de manière tres subjective.

- Elle te disait peut-être que ton père travaillait à un traitement, non ?

Haibara ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la perce à jour.

- Je sais qu'il y travaillait. Cela allait de soi. Si la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde souffrait d'une telle maladie, et si je possédais assez de connaissances pour tenter de l'endiguer, je ferai tout mon possible pour la sauver…

- Oh ! Quelle bravoure, quel acte de noblesse… !

Elle se moquait visiblement de lui.

- Atterrit, Kudô ! Mes parents sont morts ! Morts dans un accident ! Ils ont sûrement été tués par l'Organisation et le tout aura été maquillé… Tout ça parce que mon père repoussait leurs ordres…

- Et ils t'ont refilé son projet, non pas pour en faire un traitement contre une maladie rare, mais pour en faire un poison ! Et tu ne le savais pas !

Il pouvait comprendre le conflit qui la rongeait.

Elle avait détourné sans le savoir le projet que son père avait mis tant de temps à réaliser… Au départ, il devait s'agir de cellules empêchant le vieillissement prématuré de cellules touchées par la maladie. Puis elles devaient les réparer en inversant le processus.

Mais l'Apotoxine qu'elle avait créé avait transformé cette élaboration en danger mortel.

Elle et Shinichi avaient vu leurs cellules se faire rajeunir. D'un côté, ils avaient évité la mort, mais d'un autre…

Elle avait découvert que l'Organisation s'était jouée de ses parents. Tout comme elle s'était aussi jouée de sa sœur.

- Tu n'as pas à te reprocher cela. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Le geste de ton père était beau, et je suis sur qu'il aurait pu aboutir.

- Peut-être. On ne saura jamais, Kudô.

- C'est vrai. Il n'empêche… Tu aurais dû me le dire.

- A quoi bon cela aurait-il servi ? Et d'abord, comment ta mère l'a-t-elle su ?

- Elle a tout simplement le don d'observation, comme moi. Elle avait rencontré tes parents lors d'un dîner à New York, avant leur disparition. Elle a passé une petite partie de la soirée en compagnie de ta mère, et l'a trouvée très fatiguée. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas mentalement épuisée et semblait plus âgée que la personne qu'on lui avait décrite avant les présentations. Ma mère a compris un peu plus tard qu'elle suivait une chimiothérapie. Elle a longuement hésité avant de me tenir au courant. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de t'informer de cela.

- Elle n'a pas vraiment eu tort… Mais je préfère de loin entendre cette nouvelle de ma mère… Même si ce n'est plus que son fantôme…

Conan se taisait. Il songeait à tout ce que cette découverte impliquait. Mais cela le rassurait un peu. Au moins, il savait qu'au départ, l'Apotoxine était destinée à un usage médical. Quand ils auraient enfin mis la main sur l'antidote, il s'arrangerait pour que la maladie de Helena Miyano ne soit plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

Et Shiho Miyano pensait de même. Les fantômes du passé, ça n'est jamais bon…

Kessy

08 Août 2005


End file.
